


Turning

by maliwanhellfire



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Homophobia, turning fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliwanhellfire/pseuds/maliwanhellfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’s such a pity you’re gay…” she said.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Inquisitor really likes Dorian. She likes him more than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Because this shit is terrifying in real life?

“It’s such a pity you’re gay…” she said.

Dorian froze, fingers clenched around his glass. She ran a finger down his arm. He felt bile rise in his throat. 

“We’d be so cute together,” she said. “If you weren’t.”

She sounded amused and annoyed, like the reality of his being was a minor setback in a long-term plan. Like it was a game, and if she wheedled enough she’d win. Like he wasn’t so much a person as a series of parts that could be rearranged. Sweeter, certainly, but not unlike his father.

He shifted away from her.

“But I am gay,” he said.

She frowned, but just a little.

“You ever tried?” she asked.

His blood went cold. He put his drink down, and his hands beneath their table. They were shaking.

“What?” he said.

“How could you know, if you never tried?”

“I _know_.”

“Come on…”

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“You can tell me, we’re friends.”

 _No, we’re not_ , Dorian thought. 

Coworkers, maybe. Employee and employer, from a more honest perspective. Not friends. Not if she felt like this, and felt she had any right to tell him. 

“I have to go,” Dorian said.

“But it’s so early.”

“I have to get in at eight tomorrow.”

She smiled, and it was an oily thing.

“Oh fine,” she said. “I’ll see you then. I’ll bring the coffee.”

Dorian left for the taxi stand, his keys clenched in his hand, so tight that the pain grounded him. He wondered at how it was that he felt hounded, that she’d skirted around the edges of the word ‘no’, and how he hadn’t found a firm enough way to say it. 

He’d been a disappointment, but he’d never been a game. Not before. 

“This is your stop,” the cabbie said.

Dorian couldn’t remember catching it in the first place. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like at least tag for homophobia.  
> edit: I just want to say thanks to everyone who commented, particularly because you make it so clear that this particular fantasy is incredibly upsetting and gross to a lot of queer people, and it turns queer people into objects, where only a gay man has any social or sexual currency. Writing these sorts of stories as romantic reflects all sorts of nasty social attitudes, and maybe you wrote such a story and didn't know, cool, but you can change now. The difference between being a safe person to be around, and one who is not, is how you respond to this sort of criticism. That's true of all of us.


End file.
